Late
by Dawnfire05
Summary: White Rabbit is running late once again, only to be stopped by none other than Cheshire Cat. (Grell x Sebastian) (Kuroshitsuji [Black Butler]). Picture done by me!


**I've been meaning to write something for Ciel in Wonderland regarding White Rabbit and Cheshire Cat, and now I finally have an idea. So here it is. A story for the two cuties. Simple enough, Cheshire flirting with Rabbit while he's running late (yet again). Just a quick little one-shot I decided to whip up with no intentions on where to go with this, or even writing it out on paper first. Basically just another meeting between the two of them. Hope it's entertaining enough, though. I don't see enough fics for these two regarding them in Wonderland.**

**White Rabbit: Played by Sebastian Michaelis  
Cheshire Cat: Played by Grell Sutcliff**

Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)- Late

One-Shot

(White Rabbit POV)

"Late, late, always late." I mumbled to myself as I hopped along the forest trail. I didn't like to take this path much because of... _him, _but I had no choice. I was running late. Almost 20 seconds behind schedule.

I was almost out of the forest. Relief was building up in me, but was instantly dropped when a pink striped tail brushed against my cheek. I sighed. I had almost made it. But now, I was going to be more late than I would have been if I had just gone around...

"Well hello, my dear White Rabbit~." I heard his voice, but only his tail was visible, brushing against my chest, while the tip of it flicked my cheek. I glanced to my right to see two green eyes, a pair of red glasses, and wide, sharp toothed smile appear. "You haven't come through the forest lately. What have you been up to? Running from Alice again?" He sneered.

"I'm not running from Alice. She just has to learn to keep up." I replied irritated.

"Well you know who _can _keep up?" He vanished completely, then I felt his breath on my ear "Me." He whispered. Then he fully appeared, laughing like the psychopath he was.

"Cheshire Cat, I am running late, I must be on my way." I said, really needing to go.

"You're always running late, Rabbit. The world will pass you by, and before you know it, the very one who loves you so dearly will be gone!" He said dramatically, placing a hand to his chest, while raising the other in the air.

"This is rather important." I said, sighing.

"What is it for, anyway?" He said, glancing at me.

"Tea with the Queen of Hearts." I said.

"Isn't this like the fifth time this week?" Cheshire asked.

"We've been discussing plans lately."

"Plans for what? Actually, I don't really care. I only care about-" He vanished, then reappeared right in front of my face "-_you"._ He said with a grin, then vanished once again. I was getting rather tired of his disappearing act.

"If you'd quit doing that." I growled. It'd be a lot easier to punch him if he'd remain visible.

"Does it not entertain you?" He asked, still not revealing himself. From his tone of voice, I could tell he was smirking flirtatiously.

Then I felt him press against my back, him wrapping his arms around my waist, and sliding his hands down me. I elbowed him before he could go much farther.

"Ow!" He cried, reappearing finally. I turned around to face him. "You'd treat a queen***** like that?" He asked a little surprised.

"When I'm in a hurry. Now I must hop along."

"_White Rabbit." _He begged, grabbing onto my arm. I quickly shook him off, starting down the trail again.

"Fine, leave me." He growled. "Everyone does..."

Despite my wanting to leave, I could hear irritation and sincerity on his voice. He's rather flirtatious, a leading reason in why everyone avoided him, but maybe everyone avoiding him was a leading reason in why he was so flirtatious.

I sighed. I couldn't believe I was just about to ask him what I did. "Cheshire Cat, would you like to be my guest in the meeting with the Queen of Hearts?" I asked, glancing back at him.

"Y-You mean it...?" He asked, bewildered.

I didn't say anything, only gave a slight nod with a sigh. He knew what I meant by this, though.

"Ooh, Rabbit!" He cried, running at me. He clung to my arm as I led him out of the forest.

Despite how annoying he could be, he always did seem to put a bit of color in my rather dull life. Color that I seemed to need more than I wanted.

**Aaaaand, end.  
12:16! Started at 11:40.**

***Queen (the way Grell uses it)- an (unspayed XD) female cat**

**So how was it? Cute? Kawaii? Fluffy? So fluffy you're gonna die? Okay, maybe not ****_that _****fluffy.  
But aren't these two just so adorable together?**

**Well, quick little one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&amp;R~!**


End file.
